1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers for electrical connectors, and more particularly to covers for electrical connectors used in trailer hitches and the like.
2. Existing Art
Trailer hitches are well known for both commercial and domestic vehicles. Such hitches allow a trailer to be reversibly attached to a towing vehicle such as a tractor-trailer, truck, or car. As used herein, “trailer hitch” is used broadly to include trailer and equipment hitches of any description, including recreational trailer hitches, boat trailer hitches, agricultural equipment hitches, commercial tractor-trailer hitches, and hitches employed for military purposes.
With respect to the use of trailers on public streets and roads, all jurisdictions require that trailers over a given length be fitted with tail lights, turn signals, and break lights. Commercial trailers generally have substantially greater lighting requirements, such as running lights. Consequently, trailer hitches are provided with accessory electrical connectors that allow electrical circuits to be formed between the electric source of the towing vehicle and the electrical components on the trailer. These electrical connectors generally comprise a socket and a plug. The socket has a recessed space within which a plurality of male electrical connectors protrude. The plug includes a plurality of female electrical connectors arranged in a pattern that is complementary to the male connectors of the socket. A tab often protrudes from the plug that engages a slot in the socket to ensure proper alignment of the male and female electrical connectors.
There have been many attempts to provide protective devices for such trailer hitch electrical sockets and plugs. This goal represents a significant challenge since these electrical connectors are exposed to harsh elements, particularly when the plugs and sockets are disengaged. One of the most common protective devices is for the socket to have a spring-loaded cover attached to the socket that is intended to prevent water, dust, and dirt from getting into the socket. Unfortunately, existing protective devices have several disadvantages that limit their effectiveness and ease of use.